Chiche
by oOo-hp-yaoi-mania-oOo
Summary: UA - "Chiche que j'embrasse le premier venu" et c'est bien évidemment Harry qui va en faire les frais pour notre plus grand plaisir.


**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à la génialissime JKR. Seul la modification en UA et l'histoire m'appartiennent (c'est déjà pas mal).

**NDA:** C'est mon premier OS, donc soyez indulgent (un minimum). Par contre, il n'est pas très récent en effet je l'ai écrit en mars 2009 XD.

BONNE LECTURE. ^^

* * *

Deux personnes, un homme beau et élancé aux cheveux et yeux sombres, et une femme à l'apparence stricte style tailleur et chignon à la façon McGonnagall, assis dans une splendide limousine noir, se hâtaient dans une rue de Londres, par un après-midi ensoleillé de juillet.

« - Chiche que je roule le plus fantastique patin au premier ou première qui... » s'exclama l'homme dans la voiture en s'adressant à la femme qui l'accompagne.

« -qui... sort de ce magasin, tiens ».

Entre temps, la voiture s'immobilisa pour laisser une vieille dame traversait la route. L'homme joignant le geste à la parole sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour se rendre au magasin en question, on pu juste entendre crier au loin :

« -NOOONNN, Tooomm ! »

Que déjà, Tom se jetait sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert d'une vingtaine d'année. L'homme s'appliquait à embrasser passionnément et voluptueusement le jeune brun quand, il fut soudain arraché à sa proie par une hystérique qui se mit à lui gueuler dessus:

« -Non mais ça va pas toi dans ta tête. Sortir comme ça de la voiture et courir dans la rue en prenant le risque de te faire renverser ! Et en plus, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter sur ce pauvre gars qui ne demandait rien à personne ! Alors maintenant, t'arrêtes tes conneries et tu me suis, sans discuter. »

Ainsi, elle entraina l'homme responsable de ses sautes d'humeur, laissant là, un jeune brun complètement retourné et pantelant mais passablement en colère.

Mais ce que l'homme et les deux autres n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est la personne cachée au coin de la rue avec un appareil photo.

Le lendemain, un brun fut réveillé par de grands coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva d un bond et se dépêcha d'ouvrir, pensant retrouver à sa porte l'homme de la veille :

« -oui, ouiii, aaahhhh ! J'ARRIVE ! ! Ah Herm' c'est t...

-Harry Potter, comment as-tu osé me cacher ça alors que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Je suis déçue que tu ne m'aies rien dit. » S'excita Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry.

« -Hein, quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ? Je ne te cache rien...

-Ah bon ! C'est quoi ça alors ! »

Tout en disant cela, elle jeta un magazine dans les mains de son ami qui se retrouva nez à nez avec une photo de lui et d'un homme l'embrassant, en première page d'un grand magazine people où on pouvait lire le gros titre :

_« Notre star du Rock a une nouvelle conquête à son tableau de chasse »_

Pendant ce temps Hermione fulminait :

« -Quand je pense que mon ami sort avec The Lord Voldemort et qu'il ne m'a pas mise au courant !

-mais... quoi ? Non ! Attends, Herm'... ce gars je ne le connais même pas. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé comme ça sans aucune raison alors que je sortais d'une boutique.

-T'es en train de me dire qu'il, je veux dire le plus grand chanteur du rock du moment, LORD VOLDEMORT, s'est jeté comme ça sur TOI. Eh bien dis donc! Ouaww, t'en as de la chance quand même, enfin peut-être pas parce que maintenant quand les journalistes vont trouver comment tu t'appelles, ils vont te pourchasser partout ! En fait t'es même passablement dans la merde, mon gars !

-QUOI? », Cria Harry avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Lui qui voulait mener une petite vie tranquille, voilà qu'il apprenait que l'homme, beau voire magnifique, humm, qui l'avais embrassé était un grand chanteur et en plus il allait être traqué par des journalistes en furies...

Au même instant, Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, le plus célèbre chanteur de Hard Rock du moment, n'avais pas du tout la tête à son travail. Quand une voie s'éleva dans le studio d'enregistrement :

« -Stop ! On arrête l'enregistrement pour aujourd'hui, on n'arrive à rien là ! », s'exclama le producteur de Zabini's Music.

Le chanteur et son manager quittèrent le studio pour se rendre à l'appartement de la star.

« -Tom, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'es bon à rien, t'as la tête ailleurs? Je suis ta manager, mais ton amie aussi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, » insista Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Bella, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Je ne pense qu'à ce baiser, ça me rend dingue ! Et le pire c'est qu'avec cet article, il doit sûrement me détester. » avoua Tom.

« -Tomy, te mets pas dans des états pareils, je suis sûre que si tu le retrouves et que si tu t'expliques et t'excuses alors tout rentreras dans l'ordre !

-Ouais... je ne sais pas et puis je te signale au passage que je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, vas! Avec ces foutus journalistes, je suis sûre que dans les jours qui viennent, son nom serra en première page, » le rassura Bellatrix.

Et effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, une nuée de journalistes s'agglutinaient devant l'immeuble où un certain Harry Potter habitait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fulminait dans son appartement où le téléphone ne faisait que sonner.

Oui, Harry était en colère contre les journalistes qui depuis hier ne faisaient que le harceler mais aussi en colère contre la star responsable de son malheur.

En colère oui, mais pas totalement car même si il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, ce baiser l'avait troublé et le hantait jusque dans son sommeil où d'ailleurs, le matin même comme les précédents, il s'était réveillé avec une superbe érection qui lui avait valu un voyage sous la douche froide. Alors, non peut-être que finalement, sa colère n'était pas entièrement dirigé sur le fait qu'on avait abusé de lui mais il était plutôt en colère parce qu'il rêvait de ce faire embrasser de nouveau voire même plus par le chanteur mais que celui-ci ne voudrait jamais de lui!

Au même moment, un homme aux yeux sombres avec un sourire plein de joie, était pendu au téléphone pour on ne sait qu'elle raison...

Harry, après un effort surhumain, avait réussi à échapper aux journalistes pour se rendre à son travail. Quand il entra dans son bureau se fut pour découvrir qu'il était entièrement rempli de milliers de roses rouge passion. Un homme, sans doute le coursier, lui tendit une carte où Harry lu :

_« Pour celui qui a volé mon coeur. LV »_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et encore il n'avait rien vu.

En rentrant chez lui, Hermione et Ronald Weasley, son ami d'enfance, en couple avec Hermione depuis deux ans, l'attendaient chez lui :

« -Ah, tiens. Salut vieux ! » Dit Ron, en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

« -Comment tu vas, Harry? » Demanda Herm', avant de rajouter:

« -Au fait, on a trouvé ça devant chez toi alors, voilà tiens. »

Elle tendit un paquet superbement emballé à son ami qui l'ouvrit pour découvrir un écrin contenant une chaîne en or blanc où pendait un magnifique serpent d'or blanc et aux yeux d'émeraudes. Le tout accompagné d'un mot:

_« Pour mon ange aux yeux de jades. LV »_

« -Dis, 'Ry, qui t'a offert ce magnifique cadeau? », l'interrogea Hermione.

« -Je crois bien que c'est... Lord Voldemort ».

Au même moment, son téléphone sonna, ce qui les fit sursauter, Harry alla répondre:

« -Allo ! Je suis bien chez M. Harry Potter? » lui demanda une voie féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« -Oui, c'est lui-même

-Oh, bonsoir, je me présente, Bellatrix Lestrange, je suis la manager de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.

-Ah, mais je...

-Vous avez bien reçu ses présents?

-Oui, merci mais je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi ?

-Je vous comprends, je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'il vous invite demain soir, à 20h, à diner au Parkinson Palace. Est-ce que vous viendrez? »

Après un court instant de réflexion intensive Harry répondit:

« -Oui, au revoir Mme. Lestrange.

-Merci pour lui, bonne soirée M. Potter » et elle raccrocha.

Le lendemain, Harry passa toute la journée à stresser pour la soirée qu'il allait passer avec Tom ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce simple baiser avait tout changé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était amoureux, un coup de foudre comme on dit. C'était tellement rapide mais il était sûr... il était tombé amoureux de la première personne croisé dans la rue ! Le destin est si bien fait, vous me direz.

Ce qu'Harry était loin de s'imaginer c'est qu'un homme dans son appartement dans le beau Londres pensait la même chose que lui.

Finalement, le soir arriva et Harry speedait dans sa chambre, devant son armoire à tourner en rond, ne sachant pas quoi mettre pour plaire à l'élu de son coeur, il se décida finalement pour un jean noir effet délavé gris et blanc avec une chemise noir également mais laissée ouverte sur un débardeur vert pour accentuer la couleur de ses yeux.

Et puis vers 19h30, il se mit en route pour le Parkinson Palace, le plus chique restaurant de tout Londres.

L'hôtesse lui indiqua un table à l'écart, et donc à l'abri des regards, où un homme était déjà là et l'attendait. En arrivant à la table, Harry fut accueilli par un homme beau et élégant dans son pantalon noir et chemise rouge faisant à la fois ressortir son magnifique torse musclé mais aussi ses yeux possédant quelques éclats rouges.

« -Bonsoir, Harry. » dit Tom

« -Bonsoir, Tom. » dit dans un souffle Harry tout en serrant la main du chanteur. Rien que ce touché les électrisaient tous les deux, accélérant leur rythme cardiaque.

« -Je suis content que tu sois là ce soir avec moi », lui dit le Lord.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à déguster des mets succulents mais surtout à parler et rigoler, à faire connaissance.

Puis, tard dans la soirée; Tom raccompagna Harry jusqu'à l'appartement du brun.

Arriver devant la porte d'entrée, Harry se retourna vers Tom et celui-ci lui dit:

« -Voilà, j'ai passé une superbe soirée en ta compagnie et j'espère qu'on continuera à ce voir, parce que je... enfin... je t'... Je t'aime Harry ! »

Harry s'approcha lentement de son compagnon et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. En se détachant de lui, Harry lui souffla :

« -Moi aussi Tom, Je t'aime »

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage du Lord qui prit Harry dans ses bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ce qui s'y passa ne regarde qu'eux deux mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas dormi de la nuit... et bien d'autres furent témoins de leur amour.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**NDA:** Alors verdict? clic clic sur «review this chapter»


End file.
